Rayman Pan (James Graham's Style) - Lightsabers.
Here are two lightsaber battles in Rayman Pan by James Graham. Cast *Rayman as Peter Pan *Admiral Razorbeard as Captain Hook *Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey as Mr. Smee *Coco Bandicoot as Wendy Darling *Stanley (from Thomas and Friends) as Michael Darling *Duck (from Thomas and Friends) as John Darling *Double Dee (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) as Slightly *Courage (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Nibs *Asterix and Obelix (from Asterix) as The Twins *Eddy (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) as Cubby *Ed (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) as Tootles *Banzai, Ed, Jasper, Horace, Sal Left Thumb, Henchman 800, Hunchman 1000, Cannon Boat Keith, Amos Slade, and The Goons (from The Lion King, 101 Dalmatians, Rayman, Croc, The Fox and the Hound, and Sleeping Beauty) as Captain Hook's Crew *Cream as Tinkerbell (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrhum.wav *Hit03.wav *Hit02.wav *sabroff01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav *Hit01.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav forcesounds2.zip *forcesee02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav soundsblaster.zip *wlkrsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargefire01.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *3 clash 2.wav *3 clash CK.wav *fx5.wav *Spin 4.wav *Swing02.wav *Saberftn.wav *Hum 2.wav *Hum 4.wav Transcript (The Duel At Skull Rock) *Rayman: (holding Razorbeard's gloves toward his chest) What a pity, Lackey. I'm afraid we've lost the dear Captain. (Razorbeard, having survived the fall, grabbed and ignited his red lightsaber, reappears and is about to kill Rayman in the back) *Lackey: Captain! (Razorbeard stops) *Rayman: In the back, Razorbeard? *Razorbeard: I don't know if I would go that far. (Rayman tosses Razor his hat back until Razor puts his hat back on) *Rayman: Time for a sword fight? (takes out and ignites his light blue lightsaber) *Razorbeard: How acceptable. (A furious battle begins. When the air hums, the sparks fly, while Rayman and Razor's lightsabers swing and clash into each other) Your powers are not strong enough, Rayman. (Coco runs away, ducks, and hides in a barrel, with her teeth chattering, and eyes wattering) *Lackey: Give it to him, Captain! Cleave him to the brisket! *Razorbeard: Your skills are no match for me. (he and Rayman use the force and force throw each other) I know your tricks. (Finally, as Rayman controls his anger against Razor, the two walk off a cliff, only with Rayman flying) I got you this time, Pan. (sees that he's standing in the air, drops his lightsaber, screams, and uses his hook to hang on to the edge.) *Rayman: Well, well! A codfish on a hook! *Admiral Razorbead: (angrily) I'll get you for this, Rayman, if it's the last thing I do! (Then Rayman hears some tick-tock noises) Transcript (The Final Battle On The Ship) *Rayman: Say your prayers, Razor. (takes out and ignites his light blue lightsaber) *Admiral Razorbeard: (takes out and turns on his red lightsaber) I'll show you this ghost what's blocking these days. I'd run them thjrough. (Rayman jumps down and hops over Razorbeard, who tries to hit him, but misses, and gets poked in the butt by Rayman's lightsaber) Oof! Take that! (with their lightsabers sprung to life, Rayman attacks boldly, causing Razor to retreat. Razor slashes at Rayman, and gets his hook caught in the mast) Curse this hook! *Rayman: (frees the slaves) Come on everybody! *Duck: Hurry, Stanley. come on. (the slaves escape) *Admiral Razorbeard: Don't just stand there, you blind rats. Get those scurvy brats! (the prisoners climb up the mast to the crow's nest and manage to escape. As Razor breaks his hook free, he flies backward and lands safely on the edge of the plank, just before Neptuna would have caught him for his food. Rayman flies down and slashes at Razor's leg, cutting a wound on it, and causing Razor to scream in pain) Now you are no mere boy. You underestimate me for knowing as a flying devil. *Rayman: I underestimate nothing. (blows a raspberry at Razor, who gets angry and continues to fight with him, but as the pirates chase after Duck, Stanley, and The Lost Boys, they get knocked into the lifeboat, which Lackey escapes on and rows away, carrying the pirates with him, as the kids cheer) *Razorbeard: Run! Run, run, you coward! *Rayman: Coward? Me? *Razorbeard: You've wasted your time. *Rayman: Nobody calls me a coward. And you will not make this place your kingdom! *Razorbeard: And now you shall witness the start of your fate. So you cannot win. Prepare to die. *Coco Bandicoot: Rayman, do something, please! (Rayman and Razor's shining blades swing and clash in time and again in fierce combat) *Rayman: Don't worry, Coco. I still have one trick up my sleeve. (with a terrible frenzy, Rayman slashes poor Razor, driving the Captain to his knees) You're mine. Now that you are free to go, you will never return. (force throws Razor off the ship into the sea. Razor swims for his life as Neptuna chases him out to sea when he follows his gang) *Razorbeard: Lackey! Oh, I hate you, Rayman! Rayman, if it's the last thing I do, I'll... I'll get you for this! Category:James Graham